genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Racial Classification Human Races Humans (人間, Ningen) is the most common and numerous race on the Divine States and the Harmonic Divine States in the GENESIS Era. Humanity once rose to the heavens like gods, but they warred and lost the divine powers they had, so there was a need to restart our world's history, beginning the age of the History Recreation with the heavenly book that permits it, the Testament. *Human **Far Easterners **Descendants of the World Countries ***Spaniards ***Britons Elven Races Elven races (長寿属, Chōjuzoku) is the generic term to refer to the genus closest to the spiritual side. A transient race due to the mixing with humans. Elves and Half-Elves are included in this category. Abundant in Europe, very powerful and refined. *Elf **Humanoid ***Common Elves ***Pure Blood Elves ***European Elves ***Far Eastern Elves ***Mountain Elves ***Forest Elves **Demonic *Half-Elf Giant Races Giant races (巨人属, Kyojinzoku) is a genus of gigantic beings similar to humanity. Adults usually reach 4m tall and their distinctive power comes mostly from their physiques. As they have spiritual origins, to giants it's difficult to obtain the blessings of other spirits or divine abilities. Many of the heroic figures transmitted in foclore were members of this race or their kin. Their golden age was the Taira clan Era. *Giant Spiritual Races Spiritual races (精霊種, Seireishu) is the genus of spirits with personality that dwelled in the Earth Pulses and began to live with humanity. Many of them altered to become human beings. *Dryad *Fairy *Kobold *Werewolf *Incubus *Elemental Unconventional Races Unconventional races (異族, Izoku) is the common term used to define the non-human species. This sub-division goes follows: *Half- (半～, Han~) :*Half-human races mainly. The most known are the Half-Tigers and the Half-Wolfs. In some cases, they come to existence by the amalgamation of spirits with a piece of equipment. *-people (～人, ~Hito) :*A human who metamorphoses under a certain condition. He alternates from beast or strange entity to human. *Were- (人～, Hito~) :*A beastman that shapeshifts under a certain condition. He alternates from half-strange entity to half-human. *Half-Dragon *Half-Wolf *Half-Werewolf *Mermaid *Werefox *Lizardman *Bigfoot *Brown Algae creature *Moss creature *Odd plant race Archdemon Races Archdemon races (魔神属, Majinzoku) is a genus that used to be the main species during the Age of Gods. Their numbers dropped dramatically after the War of the Gods, and their area of influence was reduced to the Middle East and the Northern regions, with little presence in the Far Eastern areas. Although they show a wide range of different racial traits, they originate from a very reduced number of major initial clans, so they are considered the same Archdemon "race". Their main traits are their physical ability, armors and high ability capabilities. *Archdemon **Common Archdemons **Fish Archdemons **Human-type Archdemons **Immortal Archdemons Angels Angels (天使, Tenshi) are a race of beings known by their wings and huge magical affinity. One of the dominant races during the Age of Gods along with the Archdemon species and like them, the numbers of the angelic kindred heavily declined during the War of the Gods. *Angel **Fallen Angels **Rebel Fallen Angels **Descended Angels Automaton Automaton (自動人形, Jidou Ningyou) is a race of mechanical beings which possess souls inside their bodies. They are commonly distinguished for their inability to express their emotions through facial expressions, their extreme logical thinking, and their servitory instinct. *Automaton Strange Phenomena Draconic Races Dragon races (竜属, Ryūzoku) is the generic term for a very diverse species of colossal beasts. Before the Harmonic Unification War they were far more common in the Harmonic Divine States than the Divine States. Formerly, they were the ones in charge of the Germanic people during the Historical Recreation of the Ancient Rome era and after the Germanic Invasions they scattered around the realm. In decline during current era due to cold climate shifts and extermination. They can take human form under some conditions. *Dragon **Celestial Dragons **Earthly Dragons ***Lindwurm Ghosts *Ghost *Living Bones *Living Dead Oni *Oni Beasts *Beasts Mechanical Beasts *Mechanical Beasts Gods and Spirits *God **Living God **Soil God **Environmental Gods **Dragon God *Demigod *Spirits Other *Ogre *Unicorn *Silicon-based creatures Support device races *Mouse *Jinn *Familiar Category:Terminology Category:Races